villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
The Walrus and the Carpenter
"The Walrus and the Carpenter" is a song from Disney's 1951 animated feature film, Alice in Wonderland. It features twins Tweedledee and Tweedledum telling Alice the story of the wicked Walrus and Carpenter and how curiosity can get one in trouble. The song was performed by the late J. Pat O'Malley, who performed the roles of all characters involved: Tweedledee, Tweedledum, the Walrus, the Carpenter, and the Curious Oysters. Lyrics The sun was shining on the sea Shining with all his might He did his very best to make The billows smooth and bright And this was odd because it was The middle of the night! The Walrus and the Carpenter Were walking close at hand The beach was wide From side to side But much too full of sand "Mr. Walrus!" Said the Carpenter, "My brain begins to perk We'll sweep this clear In half a year If you don't mind the work" "Work?!?" "The time has come..." The Walrus said, "To talk of other things Of shoes and ships and sealing wax Of cabbages and kings And why the sea is boiling hot And whether pigs have wings Calloo-Callay No work today! We're cabbages and kings!" "Oh, uh, Oysters, come and walk with us The day is warm and bright A pleasant walk A pleasant talk Would be a sheer delight" "Yes, should we get hungry on the way We'll stop and, uh, have a bite" "Ahem!" But Mother Oyster winked her eye And shook her heavy head She knew too well this was no time To leave her Oyster bed "The sea is nice, Take my advice And stay right here" Mum said yes, of course, of course, but, uh, ha, ha!" "The time has come, my little friends To talk of other things Of shoes and ships and sealing wax Cabbages and kings And why the sea is boiling hot And whether pigs have wings, ha ha Callo-Callay Come, run away With cabbages and kings!" now, uh, let me see... Ah!" loaf of bread is what we chiefly need!" how 'bout some pepper and salt and vinegar, eh?" yes, yes, splendid idea, ha ha! Very good, indeed Now, if you're ready, Oysters, dear We can begin the feed" "Feed?!?" yes... The time has come, my little friends To talk of food and things" "Of peppercorns and mustard seeds And other seasonings! We'll mix 'em all together In a sauce that's fit for kings Calloo-Callay We'll eat today Like cabbages and kings!" uh... I, I weep for you. I (hic), oh, excuse me I deeply sympathize For I've enjoyed your company, Oh, much more than you realize" "Little Oysters? Little Oysters?" But answer, there came none And this was scarcely odd because They'd been eaten Every one! Well, uh... Ha, ha. Ha, ha. Ha, ha. Ahem, uh... The time has come!" With cabbages and kings! End! Other Appearances *The song was featured in the film's soundtrack. *The song was performed on on the jukebox revue On the Record. Gallery Images Alice-disneyscreencaps_com-1633.jpg Alice-disneyscreencaps_com-1673.jpg Alice-disneyscreencaps_com-1751.jpg Alice-disneyscreencaps_com-1849.jpg Alice-disneyscreencaps_com-1872.jpg Alice-disneyscreencaps_com-1965.jpg Alice-disneyscreencaps_com-2031.jpg Alice-disneyscreencaps_com-2046.jpg Alice-disneyscreencaps_com-2159.jpg Video Walrus and the Carpenter|Film The Walrus and the Carpenter|Soundtrack The Walrus and the Carpenter I Wan'na Be Like You (The Monkey Song)|On the Record Category:Disney Songs Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Sung by Hero/Neutral Category:Theatrical Songs